Various electrical components such as capacitors, diodes, and resistors are often made in the form of very small chips. Before using the components, they must be subjected to various electrical tests and then sorted in accordance with the results of the tests. For example, a capacitor may be tested for capacitance, flash, the amount of charge lost over a predetermined time period, etc. The sorting process may involve separating the acceptable components from the rejects or in separating all components for which the test results are similar.
Typical prior art component handlers provide for testing and sorting only one component at a time. For example, one prior art component handler sequentially picks up the component, moves the component to a test jig where a tester electrically tests the component, and then moves the component to an appropriate bin depending upon the test results.
Common assignee's copending application Ser. No. 415,741, filed on Nov. 14, 1973, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,850, issued Oct. 28, 1975, and entitled "Component Handler And Method And Apparatus Utilizing Same", and common assignee's copending application Ser. No. 472,978, filed on May 25, 1974, and entitled "Component Handler With Fluid Controlled Memory" disclose component handlers which enable the tester to work at a greater speed to thereby substantially increase the testing rate. In addition, these component handlers greatly increase the sorting rate.
With the above mentioned copending applications, the testing rate is increased by retaining a large number of components in a holder and by rapidly sequentially electrically coupling each component to a tester which performs whatever tests are desired. To increase the sorting rate, the test results are stored in a memory. The programmed memory is then used to selectively remove components from the holder in accordance with the test results.
In order to permit the memory to remove components from the holder, the memory includes a body and a plurality of memory members or ejector members, and the holder has a plurality of openings therein adapted to receive the components, respectively. The openings and the ejector members are arranged in substantially identical patterns. The programming of the memory includes positioning of the ejector members in either an extended or retracted position. After the memory is fully programmed, the memory and holder are juxtaposed so that the ejector members in the ejecting position can extend into the corresponding openings of the holder to eject the associated components into an appropriate bin.